Chapter 190
Rejection I is the one-hundred ninetieth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the first chapter of Volume 28, and the sixteenth chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis Ryuuichi ruminates on his fate before his son is born. Unable to care for her baby, Orie drifts further away, so Gengo takes his Kazuya's welfare and health into his own hands. Summary In a monologue, Ryuuichi questions whether his fate was sealed the moment he met Cassandra. He wonders if he should have simply done as his father wanted. The scene cuts to April 3, 2050, the birth of Kazuya Aoi and then again to the opening ceremony of West Genetics. During the celebration, high-ranking Chevalier members congratulate Gengo on the creation of another academy so soon after the establishment of East Genetics. They also congratulate the doctor on the birth of his grandson. Later, Gengo and Alfred Hughes excuse themselves to discuss business. Hughes states that he will leave West Genetics to Gengo, as per his condition to the Chevalier. He explains that many on the board were unhappy with Japan receiving two academies, one that focused on live combat and the other on testing new equipment and technology. He emphasizes the need for good results to validate Gengo's push. The doctor calmly informs his friend not to worry, as West Genetics will someday become the leader of all Genetics facilities. Hughes agrees, citing what the lab has in its possession. Changing topics, Hughes asks about Kazuya's health, to which Gengo replies that he seems to be fine at the moment. Elsewhere, Ryuuichi returns home from work to discover a crying Kazuya and a lethargic Orie. Ryuuichi offers to take care of Kazuya, but is off-put by Orie's listless response. Ryuuichi then promises to come home earlier from now on to help, only to be interrupted by Kazuha, who informs her father that Kazuya hasn't eaten today. Shocked, Ryuuichi turns to Orie for answers, who replies that he will neither drink her breast milk nor formula. Kazuha interjects that besides today, Kazuya had not been fed for quite a while. Orie attempts to breastfeed again, but becomes enraged when Kazuya refuses to partake. Ryuuichi calms her down, speculating that Kazuya is sick and should be checked out by a doctor. Ryuuichi takes him to a hospital, only to be informed that Kazuya is perfectly healthy. Ryuuichi asks how such a thing is possible and their doctor replies that it is possible Kazuya's bond with his mother is weak, leading him to reject her milk. Returning home, Ryuuichi attempts to explain the situation to Orie, who takes the news badly. The two begin to argue heatedly with Orie screaming that Ryuuichi is insinuating that she's a bad mother. Unnoticed by either is a listening Kazuha who leaves as her parents' argument intensifies. She makes her way to a crying Kazuya whom she attempts to comfort and breastfeed. After she fails, Kazuha apologizes for not being able to help him. The following day, Ryuuichi and Orie return to the hospital to check on Kazuya, only to discover that Gengo has taken him. Their doctor explains that Gengo was able to solve Kazuya's problem immediately so they felt it best to release him into his grandfather's care. At his private laboratory, Gengo is confronted by Ryuuichi and Orie over his actions. Ryuuichi angrily tells his father that he had no right to take Kazuya. Gengo coldly asks what rights he needs to save his grandson's life. He then scathingly demands to know why Ryuuichi failed to ask him for help when Kazuya's health had so deteriorated. He angrily asks the couple if they had wanted to let Kazuya die. Ryuuichi attempts to interject that his father is out of line, but Gengo brushes him aside and declares both of them unfit to care for their son. Gengo then opens a door to an adjacent room, revealing Cassandra happily breastfeeding Kazuya. Event Notes *Kazuya Aoi is born. *West Genetics celebrates its opening shortly after East Genetics with some controversy. *Maria Lancelot is interred at West Genetics. *Gengo has Cassandra breastfeed Kazuya after Ryuuichi and Orie prove unable to care for him. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters